1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display panel and a liquid crystal display device containing the same and, more particularly, to a liquid crystal display panel with novel structured alignment layers and a liquid crystal display device containing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, all the display devices are developed toward having small volume, thin thickness and light weight as the display techniques progresses. A liquid crystal display (LCD) device is a flat panel display device with a thin thickness, so a conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) display is gradually replaced by the LCD. Especially, the LCD can be applied to various fields. For example, the daily used devices such as cell phones, notebooks, video cameras, cameras, music players, navigation devices, and televisions are equipped with liquid crystal display (LCD) panels.
The brightness, the contrast, the color and the viewing angles are main parameters related to the viewing effect of the LCD panels. As the developments of the LCD devices, the main stream for developing LCD panels can be divided into: twisted nematic (TN) mode, vertical alignment (VA) mode, and in-plane switching (IPS) mode.
For the VA mode LCD panels, alignment layers can facilitate the orientation of the injected liquid crystal molecules to obtain the purpose of showing darkness and brightness. However, both the thin film transistor (TFT) substrate and the color filter (CF) substrate have patterns, and an altitude (or height) difference on the surface of the alignment layers is occurred due to the uniformly coated alignment layers. This altitude difference may cause the problem of non-uniform rubbing or monomer aggregation of the alignment layer, resulting in the alignment of the liquid crystal molecules not ideal enough.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a liquid crystal display panel without the problem of non-uniform rubbing or monomer aggregation of the alignment layer, to solve the problem of disclinations of liquid crystal molecules and improve the display quality of the liquid crystal display panel.